Saved by the Bell Again!
by TekkenForce
Summary: Its a story of a typical day at Mishima High,but wait...Nina's a math teacher, Marduk's a janitor, Lee's a P.E. teacher? What other suprises will this fic hold?well read & review.....
1. Before first period

Disclaimer: Tekken is the property of Namco, and we in no way are the owners of it. How sad.

**Saved By The Bell (Again!)**

** by TekkenForce**

**Chapter 1**

Jin walked into the school. Everyone's head turned. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **Jin**!" was the sound heard ten miles away. Embarrassed, he hurried to his locker.

"S'up, Jin?" said his friend Ichikawa.

"Hi, Ichikawa." They slapped a high-five. Jin peeked behind Ichikawa's head. And freaked out.

"Hey, Jin, are you OK?"

"Aw _CRAP_! She's here………"

"Who?"

"……………her…"

"**Who?**"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! I made some _cookies_ for you!" A terribly high-pitched voice chorused through the hall as Xiaoyu came skipping up to Jin. Everyone looked at him.

"Hey Jin, your girlfriend's here!" said a smart aleck. Jin clenched his fists angrily.

**Round One! FIGHT!**

A fully equipped battle screen complete with two life gauges and a commentator appeared out of nowhere. Daring music played in the background.

Sadly, the musician only reached the second note before Jin bashed up the kid with a power punch.

**_Jin Kazama _(pause) WINS!**

He stood triumphantly.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Its not _good_ to fight in _schoooooooooool_!" Xiaoyu giggled, wagging a finger at him. Jin yelped and took off down the corridor.

"I'll finish you later, punk!" he yelled, shaking a fist at the kid.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

"Grrrrrrrrr. I have chem. first period," Asuka grumbled, yanking her books out of her locker. She slammed the door angrily. Turning around, she didn't notice Jin charging down the hall.

"Eek!"

"Whoa!"

**CRASH!**

"Oooof!" Asuka groaned.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Why are you running away?"

"Sorryasukaiaminahurry!"

"Eh?" Asuka stood up and watched as Jin and Xiaoyu ran past her. "Huh?"

"Hey, Jin, the janitor's cleanin' the floor! Watch…" Ichikawa was cut off by a loud _thud_. He winced. "….out."

"Watch it kid! You could've hurt yerself!" said the janitor. Jin wearily shook his head.

"Marduk…? What are you doing here?"

"Heihachi hired me! I get paid 10 bucks a month to mop floors! Ain't that something?" he beamed.

"Uh, yeah, that's great…" '_Grandpa sure is getting cheaper these days…_' he thought.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! I did your chemistry homework for you!" Xiaoyu chirped. Jin winced.

"Uh bye Marduk, I have to go!"

"C'mon Jin, Xiaoyu's a nice girl…" He blinked. "Did I just say that…?" He was cut off as Xiaoyu collided into him.

"Eeep!"

"Oooof!" Marduk groaned.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Xiaoyu screamed. Marduk covered his ears. She scrambled to her feet and went after Jin.

"Bah, crazy kids…" Marduk groaned.

"Hey Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, wait uppppppppp…"

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

"Saved by the bell," he said.

End of Chapter One 

As you figured this story was written on a foundation of hatred for Xiaoyu (lol). So it's basically not for Xiaoyu fans. Enjoy, read…review!

Sorryasukaiaminahurry: Sorry Asuka I am in a hurry!


	2. Chemistry

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

Chapter 2

Due to the morning's episode, both Jin and Ichikawa were late for chemistry. Boskonovitch (or the 'B' as the students called him) acted like an idiot, but he actually knew his stuff. And he definitely would not appreciate his students coming in late, now, would he?

"Jin, the B's classroom window is open," Ichikawa pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Hoist me up, and when the B isn't looking I'll climb in," Jin planned.

"And me?"

"I'll pull you in after me, of course."

"Oh. OK."

Ichikawa cupped his hands together and stood underneath the window. Jin blinked.

"What are you doing?"

"Step on my hands, jump up, and grab the window," Ichikawa said matter-of-factly.

Jin gulped. He gave a small jump, and put his foot in Ichikawa's hands. Then, with a small burst of energy, he threw one leg on the windowsill, grabbed the half-opened window and threw himself inside the class.

He landed on his butt and looked up to see the 'B' glaring down at him.

"Mr. Kazama. What are you doing?"

"Uh…sit-ups?"

"I believe you do sit-ups in Master Chaolan's class?" Boskonovitch said dryly.

"Uncle Lee? He's teaching P.E?" How desperate is Gramps getting?

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No Sir!"

Ichikawa, meanwhile, was growing impatient with each passing second. Finally, he lost his temper and yelled, "Hey Jin! You can't just leave me down here! Pull me in!"

"Idiot…" Jin mumbled under his breath.

The 'B' looked outside the window to see Ichikawa standing with his arms crossed, glaring up at the window.

"Ah, Mr. Takaishi as well. You boys seem to have an insatiable thirst for physical education," the 'B' said icily.

"Of course, Sir!" Ichikawa said, flashing a cheesy smile at the 'B'. "Naturally meaning no disrespect to you, sir!" he added hastily.

Boskonovitch sighed. "Would you two characters please get inside? I am conducting a test at the moment." A strange smile flicked across his face. "Ichikawa, you may sit with Mr. Fox, and Jin, you may sit with Asuka."

Both of them looked relieved. Jin especially, thanking the 'B' for not pairing him up with Xiaoyu.

Unfortunately, she and Miharu were sitting right behind Asuka. Jin groaned.

"Problem with seating arrangements, Kazama?"

"No sir."

"I thought so too. Take a seat; we've had enough of your antics for today. Or is there someone in particular whom you wish to impress?"

Jin sat down on his bench, his cheeks having turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Asuka shot him a glare, still pissed off about the collision that had occurred in the morning. As she worked, she kept mumbling stuff under her breath, of which Jin could only make out 'Good for nothing…makes me do all the work…what does Xiaoyu see in that stupid jerk…'

Xiaoyu heard the last line and fumed. "She's so ungrateful! Who does she think she is, sitting with MY Jin!"

"Yeah, she's such a creep. She just thinks she rocks because she's a Kazama!" cursed Miharu, who had been harboring unpleasant feelings towards Asuka for a long, long time.

"Jin's a Kazama!" Xiaoyu whined.

"…whatever."

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Asuka was quite fed up of doing all the work. "You! Jin! Pour this in!" she snapped.

"Huh…? Ok…whatever…" Jin said, yawning loudly before pouring the entire contents of the test tube into their flask.

"No Jin, that's too much! It'll…"

The experiment exploded.

Asuka was raving mad, Boskonovitch was seething.

"Oops…?"

"KAZAMA! DETEN-"

Riiiiiiiiing!

Jin didn't need to be told twice before bolting out of the door.

"Saved by the bell!" he said happily.

"Again," added Ichikawa.

0oooooooooooooo0

Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed, sorry we took so long to update...R&R please. C n C appreciated as well…


End file.
